


Into My Heart

by mysticalpapaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalpapaya/pseuds/mysticalpapaya
Summary: I put it in the tags BUT again *Spoilers For Infinity War!!!*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Post Infinity War and post my imagination's canon of Infinity War Part 2 where everything turns out okay (yeah I know keep dreaming right?). Just a lot of fluff and my favourite Marvel couple!





	Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, soooo yeah after seeing the movie twice I had to write some fanfiction to fix my poor broken heart. I don't generally write in this fandom anymore but did quite a few years back and as I said just had to haha! If anyone is feeling a little bummed like me/ just Vision Wanda fans I hope you enjoy! As always I write for fun and am terribly sorry for any mistakes. XOXO

They all looked so happy, and she couldn’t blame them. After all this they were safe, the world was safe. Clinking of glasses and laughter filled the warm evening air; the relief was nearly palpable. Stark's wedding was the first ‘let loose’ time since defeating Thanos and righting the universe. It took more than just beating a giant purple planet destroyer; there was all the cleaning duty after the fact. People don't just bounce back after something like that. Everyone had all been working painstakingly for the last few months to bring back organisation to not only earth but other planets as well. Still, everything was not complete, but it was functional at the very least, and everyone seemed to be getting along again, for the time being.

Wanda took another sip of her drink and looked around everyone was huddled into small groups talking and laughing. Sam and Bucky were drunk off their asses, and Steve was sipping a beer nearby laughing at them. Others were mingling some dancing, surprisingly Stark and his new wife were quietly talking closely at a beautifully decorated table a ways off.

After acquiescing to Clint's wishes and joining in for a while, she had excused herself to this table, not to mope just to be alone for a bit. Wanda wanted to be happy, she did, but there was a very real ache in her chest, of course, she was glad that the world was protected and that everyone had a bit of peace but her heart was so bruised. She wasn't sure that it ever wouldn't be again.

T’challa was approaching grinning like a Cheshire cat and she tried to smile back, he was a genuine man and a kind king as far as she could tell. “Scarlet Witch,” he greeted smirking at her attire. A burgundy wrap dress that hugged her curves.

She gestured to his own attire, “Black Panther,” a black suit and a deep purple tie.

He shrugged still smiling, “you remember my sister Shuri, yes?”

“Yes, of course.” The girl who tried to save Vis. She had been had been so close… Wanda should have been there.

“She has been in Wakanda and just returned, she would like to speak with you.”

Wanda gulped every time someone offered condolences it only tore her wound a bit more, but how could she say no? Wanda nodded and followed him away from the grassy reception site and into the hotel lobby, which was empty. Stark had rented the entirety of the property for their rather small party of people even the staff was few. She didn’t see Shuri anywhere and turned to T’challa.

“Did she come straight from Wakanda?”

“Yes.”

As soon as he spoke the elevator doors opened revealing Shuri talking with someone animatedly, she had always struck Wanda as a girl who could make most people smile. Wanda stopped in her tracks when she saw both persons exit the lift still speaking. Taking in the crimson figure, dressed in a tailored suit standing just next to Shuri. Through the thrumming that was suddenly rushing in Wanda's ears, she heard what sounded like a strangled sob, and it wasn’t until both looked up that Wanda knew the sound had come from her own lips.

“Brother! You were supposed to wait, not spring this on her like that!” Scolded the princess, approaching a wholly stunned Wanda and grinning T’challa.

“It would have happened either way.”

Vision was moving slower, and it wasn’t until he stood just in front of Wanda that she pulled her hand from her mouth and threw herself at him, sobbing without control. He was real! And he was here! She could feel him!

Vision seemed to have taken up rubbing her back soothingly as she cried, though she didn't know when. After a moment Wanda remembered herself and turned quickly finding Shuri and T’challa turning to leave.

With tears in her eyes, she looked at Shuri, “thank you! I don’t know how you did it but thank you.”

The princess smiled genuinely and nodded, before she and her brother exited the room, leaving Wanda and Vision looking at one another.

“I’m sorry,” Wanda finally wept grabbing at him and burying her face in his neck.

“Wanda. There is no need to be sorry, you did everything just as you should have,” he soothed in that calm, exact way of his, and Wanda nearly fell apart again at the sound of his voice.

“I love you.” He was so simple, so honest; he was everything.

“I love you Vis, oh god I love you.”


End file.
